Ben 10/S1B
'S01E14' Beta Squad (Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Kai, Jack i Rook) dostaje pierwsze zadanie, zinfiltrować pokład Kosmicznych Piratów i wraz z nimi dotrzeć do ich tajemnej bazy. Jack i Kai nie zostają przyjęci do zespołu. Gwen zostaje oskarżona o dokonywanie sabotażu i szpiegowanie i zostaje wyrzucona za burtę. W odcinku zostaje wspomniany Vilgax, o którym piraci mówią, jako o niedoszłym majtku, który trenował i ćwiczył pod ich okiem lecz ich zdradził i go wyjebali. 'S01E15' Beta Squad, niestety nie w całości po zaistniałych komplikacjach, dociera do Groty-Czaski, gdzie tracą możliwość komunikowania się z pozostałą częscią Beta Squadu. Rook przypierdala się do Bena i Kevina, którzy nie powinni pić różnych rzeczy na statku... kek... Wszechbrody (Unibeard) wygląda jak Starbeard z Omniverse, jednak jego "odzienie" wygląda zupełnie inaczej i nie jest wyłącznie srebrne. Ektohak (Ectohook) prawa ręka Wszechbrodego, wygląda podobnie do De' Szramy z Omniverse. Jest bratem jednego z Phaetoskich Lordów. 'S01E16' Secret Beta Squad goes on their first mission, to fight up some important humans' impostors. Ben's found by his own duplicate, but it's not like the others. Introduction: Albedo, Galvan trapped in Ben's form who wants Omnimorph DNA Sample from original Omnitrix. Introduction: Secret Beta Squad- Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Jack, Kai and Rook with help of Max forms Beta Squad that no one else from Plumber Organization knows about. 'S01E17' Slix Vigma ostatecznie wykiwał wszystkich zebranych ambasadorów, a Beta Squad z niepowodzeniem próbuje pertraktować. 'S01E18' Po nieudanych pertraktacjach. Rasy: Tetramandów, Crystalsapiens, To'Kustarów, Opticoidów, Splixsonów, Aldabrian (Nadistoty) i Levodian są gotowi by stoczyć lądowy bój by zdobyć planetę. Jedyne co mogą zrobić bohaterowie to wydzielić niezamieszkałe okolice i pustkowia przy Los Soledad jako plac boju. Pod koniec Ben odkrywa samoduplikację X-tego i tworząc potężnych tytanów pokonuje wszelkie rasy wiodące bój na polu bitwy i przejmuje władzę nad Ziemią, po czym informuje Hydraulików, że jego rasa nie chce Ziemi. Tytani ofc nie wyglądają w żadnym stopniu jak Xenomorphowie, by Hydraulicy się nie skapli, więc zakłada holograficzne kostium, zmienia rozmiar oraz tworzy mocną barierę, która wszystkim skanerom DNA nadaje za odczyt "Alburiańskiego Pelarotę" xD At the end of episode Ben, Jack and Kevin spends time together playing some games at Jack's home. Suddenly doorbell rings and Jack's got delivered mysterious capsule that he stores in his mansion basement. Capsule is dated to be opened in next week. Meanwhile in Plumber HQ there's a bit of mess, as they need to give raport to Galvans but they still have no Omnitrix: *If they say truth or that Omnitrix didn't pass test, they will have some bad consquences *If they say yes the four other Omnitrixes will be given on Earth to some agents Ofc they say yes, to have no problems, the final vote about this is Max's one as he already knows who has Omnitrix, and he says "If there's anybody on Earth with Omnitrix now and he didn't make any damage. We have nothing to worry about. We still have chance to capture it eventually and even maybe get a new recruit. So screw Galvans and make them give us more." 'S01E19' 'S01E20' When Ben gots know he for all this time was in 2120 he tries to find a way to back his present Bellwood. 'S01E21' Ben at the end of episode finds out plan how back from 1920. He finds Chronocapsule in Plumbers' HQ Storages and makes note in Plumbers' systems it will be delivered to Agent Jack in next 100 years. Returning to a present days capsule opens in 2020 and Ben is in it. Ben has to deal with Britain Queen's grandson Thomas, and Albedo returns. 'S01E22' Ben, Kevin, Jack and Rook are gonna fight up face to face with new hunters reactivated by Psyphon. Even thought the Tetrax joined the Plumbers, the legacy goes on and 4 Hunters of Appocalypse are back in new squad of Seven-Seven, Kraab, Solid Plugg and Sunder lead by Psyphon. Also there's new Omnitrix-Wielder introduced. Tom 22. British, 15-year-old kid, that's grandson of British Queen. Introductions *Thomas Timothy/Tom 22 *Seven-Seven *Solid Plugg *Sunder 'S01E23' Albedo returns and he wants July Yamamoto who's Asian wielder of an Omnitrix. Cuz' he thinks she's the easiest one to get Omnimorph DNA sample from. At the end July informs Bellwood Plumber's that she might know what happened to their Omnitrix. She's fucking traitor, innit. 'S01E24' The Rooters Inc. leaded by Proctor Servantis got known about Bellwood Plumbers lost Omnitrix and offers Plumbers Organization help in localizating Omnitrix with one condition, Proctor will get month for test device. Otherwise they will need to inform High Plumber Councill about this accident. Magistrata says they will collaborate, but of course she wants to broke deal, after finding Omnitrix and close the Rooters Inc. for illegal alien weapon deals and rumours about illegal experiments using kid and lots of human and alien DNA samples. Unfortunetely for her Proctor has telepatic abilities and seeing those thoughts says her telepathicly as well, he knows that they've got crisis with their weapons, devices and vechicles so they illegaly reproduct them from Nanochips they are harvesting from kidnapped girl- Elena Validus, daughter of deceased Plumbers Agent Victor Validus. Max, Rook and Jack fired and jailed for treason. Later Rook's got freed to capture Ben with July and Silver Bullet Introductions *Victor Validus- deceased father of Elena *Elena Validus- illegally prisoned by Bellwood Plumbers, half-alien human girl that's the factory of nanochips that allows Plumbers to build, rebuild and fix their weapons, devices and vehicles always damaged or destroy at battlefield *Josh Levin- older brother of Kevin, he is genetic copied from father (Osmozod) and taken into Rooters ranks to be part of Servantis' experiments on combining humans with aliens DNA. He dies in next episode sacrificing himself to help his older, just met brother. 'S01E25' Plumbers pursuit Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Kai. In the pursuit of Ben, Ben's disappointed with July, and she trying to be forgiven makes sabotage that prevents her and Silver Bullet from getting Tennyson. Appearances *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Josh Levin (dies) *Kai Green *Jack Stroke *Rook Blonko *Proctor Servantis *Magistrata (Bellwood-Plumbers-Branch chef) *Plumbers Agents *Rooters Agents *July Yamamoto *Silver Bullet 'S01E26' Rooters, Plumbers, Azmuth, Rook and even Max wants Ben's Omnitrix back. Boy doesn't know what to do. Ultimately, he transforms in to The Xth and merging with Plumbers PC he gets access to whole Extranet so he finds out informations and data about his aliens and maximum power of them. Than he stops time in the Bellwood Prumbers' HQ and continues doing his job, as The Xth, Gemystical, Psykick and Bio-Vined: He steals and removes data about his (American) Omnitrix, alien forms and powers from every-single data-storaging unit across Universe and also with bigger knowledge about his aliens. He uses Psykick to erase every memory and single thought about American-Omnitrix from every mind in whole Universe except for him, Kevin, Gwen, Rook, Kai and Jack and other Omnitrix wielder that are: Tom - Ben's ally, July - that regrets what she's done, unknown new Orange wielder that's unrevealed but he was not aware of anything about Bellwood Hoax and Jen - future Ben's ally that hoped Ben will eventually get over it. Ben decides to go into shadow, and never use Omnitrix if it's not necessary, also he lets Plumbers work as they always do, just without Omnitrix for their best agent. Also he rescues Elena Validus, sends tested alien forms back to their planets, fires few illegaly working Plumbers and hire again Kai and Jack to be a moles in Plumbers' Organisation. He reveals that Rooters' Agents are controlled by a human-alien-ish Proctor experiments and whole Rooters Inc. is got jailed. He uses some magic spells of Gemystical and resurects Josh Levin and hires him to Plumbers to be mole as well. It's later revealed that Raven and Perfectra told everything important about Omnitrix and Ben to their children and send them to Anur Domain to protect them before the Mind-wipe. Raven and Perfectra could not back to Anur Domain cuz of they got banned from leaving Central-Universe-Dimmension.